User talk:Felix the Cat123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Suicidemouse.jpg page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent.Mickey lost his face=good Malleo Who are you? The Veteran 14:03, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm a fan of Felix the cat,Looney tunes,and Merrie melodies. Felix the Cat123 3:35,August 3,2014 (UTC) Come with me, and you will see another world... The Veteran 16:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Here's a scene taken from Karate choppers. Felix the Cat123 8:12 P.M August 23,2014 Saturday (UTC) Text_will_be_replace_with_username,pls Classic cartoons Talk about them here. Friends The ones on the top are liked the most by me. *Jareck.smith (Best friend,likes Suicide mouse like me) *Russmarrs2 (Maker of The Rise of Sqeegee series that I like) *TheWeegeeThatWillFixYourHouse (Came to my wiki and contributed to it) *Nervousmario42 aka: Betalleo (Joined my wiki and made some edits) *Hiddenlich (Welcomed me to his wiki) *Sling King (Talks to me) *Duckfan98 (Answered my question) Friends in the future *Stevecash83 *Alan Becker Enemies/The people that Felix the Cat123 dislikes The ones on the top are my worst enimies *DonaldDouglasandToby6 (Insulted my wiki by calling it stupid) *ThomastheAussieEngine (Ask TheWeegeeThatWillFixYourHouse about that) *SanicGee (Annoying, became an abomination and nuisance to me) *LLRweegee (Not an enemy,but a big dislike,called me a jerk) *Dezaunio(annoying) *SanicGee3 (SanicGee's alter ego) *ArmageddongeITA (Banning me from chat) *Ant Mario Fad Allicance (Planning to take down this wiki) My enemies will never beat me because I'm a strong cat. Note:I don't like SanicGee one bit! Anti spammer club Put your name here if a spammer has caused trouble for you! *Felix the Cat123 (Leader) *TheNewWeegee(Pet) *Foxy the Real(Guard #1) *Pickeloden(Spammer hater) *TheWeegeeThatWillFixYourHouse (Guard #2) *Jareck.smith *Opigee *Randomfakegee123 *Russmarrs2(Guard #3) *Sling king *THEREALULONA *Felix's family tree Rules *SanicGee isn't allowed in the anti spammer club since no one likes him *LLRweegee isn't allowed in the anti spammer clubb *@ssfag and @ssfag2 arn't allowed Warning #2 I already told you once in chat, if you do not stop insulting SanicGee, there may be '''minor to SEVERE '''consequences. Even though he spammed this wiki and annoyed the crap out of you, you should be nicer to him. Venom 21:33, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Well,ok,but he's still my enemy.Felix the Cat123 (talk) 22:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) What picture do you have to put on your talk page for the Anti-Vandalism Spam Club? Pickleodeon (talk) 22:59, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Pickleodeon You can put the Anti SanicGee photo if you likeFelix the Cat123 (talk) 23:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) The photo will be some text saying that SanicGee is my enemy Felix the Cat123 (talk) 23:43, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Actually,just use my Anti SanicGee club photo. Felix the Cat123 (talk) 23:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 15:15, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Actually, there is a anti spammer organization.... It's called The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia. It was found by Alphaweegee before you joined this wiki. It was the very first organization. I don't know why we need more.